


paper planes

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: sehun carries on packing his luggage, and though rather amused, tries to ignore baekhyun and his painfully obvious attempts at making him stay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: with love from your mods。





	paper planes

it had been a cold morning when sehun was jolted awake by a call from management that they were to fly to paris for a modelling gig in two week’s time._ it’ll just be for a couple of weeks—a month at most _ , management had assured, and sehun was nothing but excited.   
  
upon hearing the news, jongin and kyungsoo had been the most ecstatic, already making a rather long list of things sehun could get his hands on from overseas. ‘bring me home exotic spices, sehun,’ kyungsoo elbows sehun come breakfast that same morning. 

‘or snacks we could munch on, really,’ jongin adds over his fried eggs. ‘or a ton of macarons for junmyeon-hyung—’  
  
‘idiot,’ baekhyun cuts jongin off, annoyed. ‘he won’t even have time for himself, much less shopping.’ 

junmyeon squeezes jongin’s knee under the table, throwing him a knowing look. he glances at baekhyun, who was blatantly poking at his cereal bowl with a spoon, an unreadable expression painted over his features. 

‘hyung—’  
  
‘i’m going back to bed,’ baekhyun finally says, four pairs of eyes watching him as he stood and walked back to his room in silence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
baekhyun had been restless since, his elusiveness regarding sehun’s trip rather unexplained. he refused the company of his members, opting to spend most of his time playing video games, instead.   
  
but on the eve of the flight, baekhyun trails behind sehun like a lost puppy, arms crossed and socks gliding across the cold linoleum, abruptly pausing whenever sehun comes to a momentary halt by his closet.   
  
'ah, really,' baekhyun breaks his silence and tugs at sehun's sleeve affectionately just as the taller man folds one of his pullovers. 'it's cold out there, you'd freeze to death!'   
  
‘as is korea, hyung.’ sehun carries on packing his luggage, and though rather amused, tries to ignore baekhyun and his painfully obvious attempts at making him stay. ‘but it’s for work. i have to go. i _ want _ to.’   
  
baekhyun huffs in defeat, collapsing atop his unzipped suitcase (sehun whines, _ hyung, move _ , without much heart). 'i hear there're floods there,’ baekhyun exclaims, hands flailing about, to which sehun replies with a low chuckle, ‘oh, and wildfires! really awful and terrifying wildfires,’ he continues, sitting up. ‘you wouldn’t want to get swallowed by the fire, would you? your demise would-would wreak havoc among our fans! and what of exo then, sehunnie? we would—we would—!’   
  
‘hyung, _ enough _ !’ sehun all but tackles him back down the heap of clothes, jabbing fingers to baekhyun’s sides as the latter shrieks and squirms under him in complete surrender. ‘you’ve been acting so strange about all of this—tell me or i’m not stopping!’   
  
despite the teasing threat that laces sehun’s voice, baekhyun bites his tongue and basks in the challenge as he slowly loses his breath with every cackle. ‘i c-can’t brea-breathe!’   
  
a chortle, and then sehun stops, taking in baekhyun’s flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and labored breathing beneath him. he wonders out loud how— _ when _ —baekhyun got so beautiful, and it clicks, tugging on his heartstrings like a silent song. it isn’t the first time he’s been rendered speechless by a pair of chocolate bedroom eyes and parted lips, dim lights strewn across rounded cheekbones and auburn hair.   
  
‘hey, you’re staring,’ comes baekhyun’s whisper, careful and subtle. sehun collapses beside him with a sigh, gaze holding baekhyun’s still as his arms pull the latter closer than ever before. _ i can’t help it _ , sehun thinks. the silence thickens, yet was strangely comforting as baekhyun closes his eyes, playing with the locks of sehun’s hair. ‘i’ll miss you. terribly.’   
  
sehun traces faint kisses from baekhyun’s forehead to the tip of his nose, flashing him a toothy, triumphant grin. ‘you’re silly,’ he lets baekhyun talk. ‘you shouldn’t—you can’t forget to bring your sweaters, and really thick socks to keep you warm while you sleep—’   
  
‘i’d rather bring you, instead.’   
  
baekhyun laughs on the crook of his neck. ‘oh, what i would give for that opportunity.’ a pause. ‘will you—no, you _ have _ to make it in time for christmas. junmyeon and kyungsoo insisted on cooking a feast, you wouldn’t want to miss that.’   
  
‘i’m pretty sure i’d be back by then, hyung—’   
  
‘but not in time for chanyeol’s birthday.’   
  
‘the funny thing about birthdays, hyung,’ sehun sighed in the locks of baekhyun’s hair. ‘is that he’ll be having it next year, the year after that, and so on. besides, he already made me promise to accompany him in the next comic con and we all know how _ insufferable _ he gets.’

baekhyun laughs into his chest, responding with a tighter grip on the hem of sehun’s shirt. ‘christmas, then.’  
  
‘christmas.’   
  
as if on cue, sehun yawns and baekhyun takes it as in invitation to sleep over.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
morning comes, and sehun is greeted with a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of cheerios on the dining table. the kitchen is still with the other members still fast asleep as baekhyun gestures for sehun to sit down. with restrained movements and suppressed giggles, they eat through breakfast ‘til they have to tip-toe to the door at half past five.

baekhyun stands silently, slightly frowning with his arms crossed as he watches sehun tie his shoes, stand to adjust his backpack, and grab his trolley. ‘i’ll see you soon,’ baekhyun murmurs through the hush, fingers almost automatically finding their way to fix sehun’s collar from under his denim jacket. ‘you take care, alright?’   
  
sehun’s smile is bright and blinding for the first of morn. ‘i will, hyung. thank you.’   
  
but before sehun makes it to the door, he takes a step back and collects baekhyun in his arms that he almost lifts him off the ground, holding him for the longest time. ‘do you know the best part about me leaving, hyung?’’   
  
‘what?’ baekhyun’s voice is hoarse, but he holds on so tightly that sehun breaks into quiet chuckles, committing to memory the distinct smell of one byun baekhyun. ‘coming home to _ you _ .’   
  
baekhyun nodded all too willingly, a gentle smile on his lips. ‘i’ll be right here.’

**Author's Note:**

> this is also for the best co-mods i could ever ask for; love, love, _love_. [♥](http://www.twitter.com/ohmyshixun)


End file.
